Being a man
by Aazraelle
Summary: :[UA-OS-Défi-Zabnott-Drarry] Nous, on l'a toujours fait sur de la musique, affirma Blaise, apparemment fier de lui. La flamme qui les animait au début venait d'être soufflée par un vent de paroles blessantes. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Les dernières semaines avaient été insupportables et un seul remède s'offrait à eux : La musique. Blaise était un psy étrange, mais un bon psy.


**Disclaimer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**_

** D. Would: **_**merci de m'avoir conseillé :) **__**.**_

**SamaireLaBiche****: Ce **_**OS est pour toi Samairelabiche (ouais, hein, je t'appelle comme ça ici...but ça fait bizarre o/). Bon, je suis une merde pour les discours, alors je vais faire court. Tu es une fille formidable (putain ça fait genre cliché des séries américaines là... Vous voyez ?... Non, tant pis.) Et je me suis défoncée comme c'est pas permis pour t'écrire ce OS, donc j'espère qu'il te plaira. S'il ne te plaît, je t'en écrirais un autre, promis. Ou alors tu fais semblant de bien l'aimer yerk yerk. Je t'aime. (ouais, fin du discours hyper touchant, tu peux verser une larme.) Ton Elfe adoré.**_

**Résumé:****__****[UA-OS-Défi-Zabnott-Drarry] ** _**« Nous, on l'a toujours fait sur de la musique, affirma Blaise, apparemment fier de lui. » La flamme qui les animait au début venait d'être soufflée par un vent de paroles blessantes. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Les dernières semaines avaient été insupportables et un seul remède s'offrait à eux : La musique. Blaise était un psy étrange, mais un bon psy. (Humour, Romance).  
**_

**Une musique à écouter : Dernière danse d'Indila.**

_**.**_

« La vie c'est des étapes… La plus douce c'est l'amour… La plus dure c'est la séparation… La plus pénible c'est les adieux… La plus belle c'est les retrouvailles. »

.

**Being a Man [N'être qu'un homme]**

Harry se demandait parfois ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son homme. Souvent. Sans arrêt, en réalité. Il avait longtemps essayé de deviner, aboutissant à des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. L'esprit de Draco Malefoy était inviolable. Impénétrable. Inexpugnable. Cet homme était aussi étrange qu'imprévisible. Il pouvait regarder Harry avec un dédain et une froideur que seuls les Malefoy s'attribuaient, puis, lassé, pouvait laisser retomber son masque et l'observer sans aucune retenu. Observant chacun de ses gestes, chacunes de ses réactions. Mimant parfois certaines de ses mimiques pour le taquiner. Il n'était pas qu'un homme. Il était _son _homme.

La vie du brun avait été construite sur une colline de malheurs. La vie du blond avait été construite sur une colline de richesses. Ils étaient si différents, physiquement et psychologiquement, que nul ne pouvait se douter que ces hommes étaient amoureux. Non pas qu'ils ne le soient plus, au contraire. Mais la flamme qui les animaient au début de leur relation s'était subitement éteinte. Une violente dispute, des paroles qui blessent, et tout peut s'effondrer. Si facilement. Trop facilement. Ils s'aimaient, mais de loin.

Leur vie sexuelle était devenue quasi-inexistante. Leurs baisers étaient chastes. Leurs câlins étaient mous. Leurs caresses étaient mortes. La situation n'avait que trop duré.

Et c'était au moment où Draco avait proposé d'aller voir Blaise Zabini, professionel des thérapies de couples, qu'Harry s'était _vraiment _demandé ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Mais s'il ne l'avait pas écouté, il ne serait pas là, assis sur un canapé de cuir noir, mal à l'aise, les jambes croisées. Draco ne serait pas près de lui non plus, le menton relevé, hautain, toisant son ami d'enfance, Blaise, avec un mépris-non dissimulé. Ce dernier les observait successivement, un sourire à la fois moqueur et méprisant scotché au visage. Il jubilait intérieurement de voir Draco ici et remerciait mentalement Théodore d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de prendre rendez-vous. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop fier de lui, de ne pas aboyer de rire en pointant le blond de son index, de ne pas lui lancer quelques piques afin d'envenimer la situation. Il essayait. _Vraiment._

- Regarde son sourire, grinça Draco en se levant brusquement. C'est dangereux, tirons-nous, ce type est un psychopathe.

Harry le rattrapa vivement par un pan de sa veste et lui adressa un regard noir. Résigné, le blond se rassit en poussant un profond soupir d'exaspération. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait amené le brun ici, il serait lâche de se défiler maintenant.

-Bien bien, fit Blaise en tapant dans ses mains, ignorant au passage la remarque de son ami. Nous sommes ici pour parler de vos…_problèmes _de couple. Depuis quand êtes-vous en manque de sexe, hum ?

Draco retint une exclamation outrée tandis que son compagnon rougissait considérablement, détournant le regard. Satisfait de son petit effet, Blaise adressa au blond un sourire goguenard et malgré cette remarque plutôt mesquine, continua :

-Cela se lit sur vos visages. Malgré tout, Draco, tu restes le plus frustré. Tu as un comportement irrité et égoïste et…

-Je suis dans son bureau depuis seulement quatre minutes et j'ai déjà envie de lui faire fermer sa gueule, gémit l'intéressé.

-… Et Harry ne prend pas ta défense tout simplement parce qu'il est d'accord avec moi, acheva le « psychologue » sur un ton qui se voulait professionnel.

Touché malgré lui par les paroles du beau noir, Draco se retourna brusquement vers son amant.

-Tu ne réponds rien ? Fit-il, soudain glacial.

- Si…Si, balbutia Harry, nerveux. Euh…Non, c'est pas vrai.

Le blond gémit une nouvelle fois face à la répartie inexistante de son compagnon et adressa à Blaise un sourire embarrassé. Était-il aussi _invisible _? Apparemment oui étant donné qu'un idiot tel que Zabini arrivait à lire sur son visage. Ce type était loin d'être professionnel. Il se vengeait de l'attitude déplorable de Daco à son égard lorsqu'ils étaient gosses ! Bon, O.K, Blaise était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. O.K, il lui avait fait des trucs pas cool. O.K, il avait le droit de se venger. Mais à ce rythme-là Blaise allait empirer la situation entre lui et Harry au lieu de l'arranger.

-Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, Draco, soupira Blaise en se levant, contournant le canapé où les deux hommes étaient assis. Je veux _réellement _vous aider.

-Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde, Blaise, ricana ironiquement le blond.

Le noir lui adressa un sourire suffisant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, qu'il secoua légèrement.

-Tu n'as plu ton sex-appeal d'antan, mon vieux, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Draco s'apprêtait à lancer quelques remarques acerbes à la figure de son ami, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa malheureusement pas le temps.

-N'avez-vous jamais essayé sur de _la musique _? Enchaîna-t-il en se redressant, tout d'un coup sérieux.

- _Sur de la musique _? Répéta bêtement Harry.

- Oui, sur de la musique, Harry, acquiesça Draco, irrité par son intervention inutile.

Blaise soupira, excédé par leur comportement enfantin. Il avait déjà réglé énormément de problèmes de couple mais celui de son meilleur ami semblait ardu. Et ardu était un euphémisme. Mais William Shakespeare n'avait-il pas dit _« La musique est l'aliment de l'amour » _? Alors il devait essayer.

Nerveux malgré lui, Blaise alluma la sono à l'aide d'une télécommande et _Supremacy _de Muse, retentit. Interloqués, Draco et Harry, qui se chamaillaient depuis plusieurs minutes, se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Fidèle à lui-même, le blond ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, Blaise, mais en tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne peut être qu'idiot, cracha-t-il dédaigneusement.

- Tes compliments me vont toujours droit au cœur, Draco, répondit Blaise avec ironie. Levez-vous.

Sceptiques, les amants se regardèrent et le blond haussa les sourcils avant de se lever. Harry le regarda s'avancer au centre de la pièce de son allure princière avant de soupirer et de le rejoindre. Blaise attrapa les mains du brun sous le regard assassin de son meilleur ami et…. Se mît à danser. Une danse totalement improvisée, légèrement maladroite, surtout de la part d'Harry. Ce dernier, étant surpris, mît un peu de temps à caler son pas sur celui de son « cavalier ». Le rythme à la fois rapide et sensuel de la danse électrisait la pièce. Electrisait Harry. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Légèrement euphorique, un peu haletant. Il en aurait presque oublié Draco. Son regard émeraude était profondément ancré dans celui, noir et profond, de Blaise. Ce dernier affichait un sourire mi-amusé, mi-satisfait, qui énerva profondément le blond.

Le message subliminal de Blaise était pourtant clair, il le savait, et alors que Dernière Danse, d'Indila remplaçait petit à petit le rythme effréné de Muse, Draco repoussa son ami et prit sa place. Harry lui adressa un sourire désarmant, ses yeux brillaient d'un petit quelque chose que le blond avait presque oublié. Ces dernières semaines avait été pénibles. Il ne comprenait pas Blaise. Il ne le comprendrait jamais totalement. Mais quoiqu'il essaye de faire, ça marchait. Et il lui en était reconnaissant pour ça.

_Ô ma douce souffrance_  
_Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommences_  
_Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance_  
_Sans lui je suis un peu paro'_  
_Je déambule seule dans le métro_  
_Une dernière danse_  
_Pour oublier ma peine immense_  
_Je veux m'enfuir que tout recommence_  
_Oh ma douce souffrance_

Harry, timide au début, se déhanchait à présent sans aucune retenue. La musique n'était pourtant pas totalement rock, mais il dansait. Il était tellement naturel, tellement lui, que Draco abandonna toute classe. Il mît sa dignité de côté et se colla au brun. Il huma son odeur, douce, sucré, enivrante.

_Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit_  
_Je danse avec le vent la pluie_  
_Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel_  
_Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse_  
_Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur_  
_Est ce mon tour ?_  
_Vient la douleur_  
_Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne_  
_Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole_

Blaise regardait les deux hommes avec une satisfaction plaisante. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Saisissant son téléphone portable, il envoya un message à Théodore, bien content de lui dire qu'il avait réussi sa mission avec brio.

**Moi :** _Mission accomplie. Tu vois que je suis le plus fort. En plus d'être le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus magnifique (Dieu, en somme.), j'ai réussi à parler avec Draco de manière civilisée. Et j'ai réglé le problème J'ai le droit à une récompense ?_

_Sur ce chemin en ton absence_  
_J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille, vide de sens_

**Thésexy :**_Hum, ça dépend.. Tu veux dire que tu as réglé le problème en les forçant à coucher dans ton bureau ? Ou d'une manière typiquement Blaisienne ?_

_Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit_  
_Je danse avec le vent la pluie_  
_Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel_  
_Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse_  
_Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur_  
_Est ce mon tour ?_  
_Vient la douleur_  
_Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne_  
_Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole_

**Moi :** _secret professionnel, hinhin. _

**Thésexy :** _Ah tiens, je me sens pas bien, je crois pas que je sois dispo ce soir finalement…_

**Moi :** _Espèce de monstre ! On en parlera ce soir car là je sens qu'ils vont coucher sur mon plancher. Faut que je les arrête. La musique rend fou._

Draco haletait au moins autant qu'Harry, à présent. Il avait retiré sa veste et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés. Il se consolait en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le brun. Ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre inférieur et ondulait d'une manière forte disgracieuse, mais néanmoins sexy, et tentante. Le bas ventre en feu, le blond prévint mentalement Harry d'arrêter de bouger avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eues aussi envie du brun. De le posséder corps et âme, de le faire gémir, crier, jouir.

_La musique est l'aliment de l'amour. _

Après avoir remercié Shakespeare une bonne centaine de fois, Blaise arrêta la sono avant que ColdPlay n'entame sa chanson _« Trouble »._ A la fois éreinté et euphorique, Draco souleva Harry (ce dernier émit un cri aigüe et sa fierté masculine en prit un coup.) et sortit en trombe du bureau de son meilleur ami et alors que ces derniers atteignaient les escaliers, Blaise hurla :

-Nous, on l'a toujours fait sur de la musique !

.

_« La politique peut être renforcée par la musique, mais la musique à une puissance qui défie la politique »_

Nelson Mandela (petit hommage à ce grand homme).


End file.
